Jealousy Leads to Possibility
by dawnindanite
Summary: One-shot! James and Katie have a minor spat after the events in BIG TIME SURPRISE. Feelings are revealed and thoughts are shared. Warning: SPOILERS for BIG TIME SURPRISE James/Katie Jatie hints


A/N: Hey Readers! It's been such a long time! Here is yet again another Jatie one-shot from yours truly (there may be others in the works too) that pretty much attacked me last night after watching Big Time Surprise.

For those of you waiting, I have started one of the companion pieces for _Hollywood Management_! I apologize for the delay in publishing them, but life and writer's block got in the way. However, I'm pleased to announce that I now have a general idea of where I want the first of the two stories to go, so please keep an eye for it in the next coming weeks.

**Warning: This story has MAJOR spoilers for BIG TIME SURPRISE, it is advised that you watch the episode before reading, thanks!**

Disclaimer: I do not have any legal affiliation with Big Time Rush

* * *

Katie flopped down next to James on the orange couch. She had left her mom and Buddha Bob in the lobby to deal with an irate Jett who had figured out that they had broken into his apartment, stolen his laptop only to proceed to break it.

"Hey," she greeted him, grabbing her magazine off the coffee table. While flipping it open, she started up a conversation with him. "Isn't it crazy that Jo's back? And just after Kendall asked Lucy out on a date? No wonder he's hiding from them."

She looked up and frowned when James didn't answer her.

"What's up with you?"

James humphed and got up to head to the kitchen. Katie sighed but followed him to sit at the breakfast bar.

"Really? First, you rudely rip the binoculars from my hands and now the silent treatment? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"You're never too old for the silent treatment!" James yelled, stomping his foot and pouting when he realized that he had broken his silence.

"So, tell me what's wrong," Katie prodded as sweetly as she could, folding her arms on the table.

Continuing to pout, he opened the refrigerator door to grab a water bottle. "You..." he trailed off before starting again. "You said that Beau was the hottest guy ever at the Palm Woods. That's like a sense of betrayal to me, I mean, you never said that about Jett."

Amused, Katie grinned. "Are you serious? You're mad at me because I think that Beau is better looking than you? Everyone thinks so. Admit it, even you think he's good-looking or else you wouldn't have worked so hard to get rid of him. By the way, you still have a little bit of lipstick left, right there," she pointed to the corner of her lip.

James angrily swiped at his lip, trying to remove the last horrid remnant of what he had to go through in order to help his friends. "Yeah, but they don't live with me. You should be much more aware of how handsome I am; I work hard for it. I go to the gym, I take care of my hair−"

"Understatement of the century," Katie muttered, interrupting him.

James frowned. "See, there you go. It's not like this," making 'The Face' gesture as he spoke, "comes naturally. Well, most of it is natural, but I groom myself to look good and you should really appreciate that!"

Katie made a face to show her frustration and confusion. "Okay, I appreciate your effort?" She sighed again. "Why are you making it seem like I've never said anyone else is hotter than you? I mean, if Dak Zevon lived here, I'd be all over that in a heartbeat."

"Ew," James responded immediately. "That's not the point, he doesn't live here and he's a celebrity."

Katie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, hopping off the stool. "Um, so are you, remember? And like everyone else who lives here." She rolled her eyes and pulled James by the hand to sit on the couch again. "Okay, I never told anyone this, besides, Kendall, Jo, and Bitters, but that's because they were there to witness it, but around the time that you guys came back from your American tour, I had a massive crush on Jett. To the point where I flung myself into his arms. Literally."

James spat out his gulp of water all over the coffee table, causing Katie to grimace. He turned to her quickly. "What? How come I never knew about this? You always tell me about your crushes. It's our thing."

Katie laughed in shock. "What? I never tell you anything. You only found out about Dak because of that time he was recording at your studio, and that date with Kyle, you only knew because you caught me spying, I mean, observing him."

"Oh," James revelling in the truth. "You liked Jett?" He asked with obvious disgust lacing his words.

"Yes, but only because I didn't realize how arrogant he is. And just like Jett, knowing that Beau is a total jerk throws me off him, too. Are you happy now?"

James smiled slightly to himself. "Yeah, I guess."

However, Katie saw him frown and rolled her eyes again before asking him what was wrong.

"It's just, you think those guys are arrogant and you stopped liking them, but...what about me? I'll admit, my ego can get pretty big at times," he said vulnerably.

Katie's eyes filled with adoration for the guy sitting beside her. "James, you know you're different for me. I'm practically immune to your big-headedness, considering you've known me since I've been in diapers. I'm totally used to it by now, so I can't not like you for it. Does that make you feel better?"

"No!" James shouted with hurt eyes. "Why is it that when I asked you if you had a crush on me, you said no? Let's face it, you're just as shallow as I am. What? Am I not handsome enough for you or something?" He let out a huff of breath before continuing, "And I am way better looking than Jett."

Katie slapped her forehead. "Seriously? You do realize that you're asking me to call you 'hot,' right? You don't see anything wrong with this?"

James shook his head. "Not really. You're the younger sister of my best friend, it's pretty much set in stone. The little sister always falls in love with the best friend. It happens on t.v. all the time!"

Katie stood up, "We're not a television show! It doesn't work like that in real life."

James stood up as well, towering over her. Wanting to glare at him, Katie had to tilt her head up to do so.

She crossed her arms and stood her ground in a staring contest with him. After a minute of unblinking, watery eyes, she gave up.

"Fine!" Katie threw her hands up in exasperation before blushing furiously. "I may have had a _teeny_ crush on you back in Minnesota."

"I knew it!" James cried in elation, pumping the air. "You had a crush on me. You had a crush on me." He sing-songed as he danced around in place.

Katie rolled her eyes again and sat down, grabbing her magazine again. "You got what you wanted. Now, will you please quit bringing up the idea that I'm attracted to you? It's so weird."

"Yep, I'm good. It's nice to know that you're not impervious to my charms," he said as he sat down next to her and tapping her nose. He grabbed the remote to turn on the television as they waited for everyone else to come back from their escapades.

After a few minutes of silence, Katie's curiosity got the better of her. She peered over her magazine and poked James. "Hey."

"Hmm?" James responded, paying more attention to the screen on the wall.

"Why is it so important to you that I liked you at some point in my life?"

James remained quiet for a little while, causing Katie to assume that he wasn't going to answer her, but when she returned her attention to the glossy pages, he spoke up.

"You know how I said that the little sister always falls for her older brother's best friend? Well, the best friend eventually falls in love with her too. I guess, I don't know, maybe I wanted that to be a possibility for me," James answered, not looking away from the screen.

"Oh," Katie answered automatically, before adding another, "Oh," in a much more understanding tone. She watched as James flushed gently beside her. She lifted her magazine up to cover her growing smile. "It makes sense."

"Like, way into the future. Maybe. Possibly." James reiterated, still staring at the television.

Katie shrugged, trying to show him that she understood. "Maybe. Possibly."

* * *

A/N: I like to think that the producers of Big Time Rush are Jatie shippers. I mean, Big Time Double Date, really? That pretty much knocked my socks off. Really not complaining, these minor little things that are added to the show between James and Katie give me a reason to write :)

Like always, please leave a review! I do love reading them because they inspire me to keep writing!

Much love,

Dawnindanite


End file.
